<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Mice and Reapers by SonicAsura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662029">Of Mice and Reapers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicAsura/pseuds/SonicAsura'>SonicAsura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cirque De Fiction 2019 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach, Kirby (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Transformation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Zanpakuto, BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, Cirque De Fiction, Daroach doesn't like liars or secrets, He exchanges it for the powers of various Kirby characters, Ichigo doesn't have Quincy Powers, Ichigo doesn't have Zangetsu, Ichigo doesn't have his Hollow, Ichigo is connected to Void Termina, Ichigo isn't a Soul Reaper, One Shot, Void Termina - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicAsura/pseuds/SonicAsura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Ichigo Kurosaki slowly dies at the bottom of the Shattered Shaft, something answers his call. It isn't his Zanpakuto but something much more powerful.</p><p>And has had enough of Soul Society's bullshit. Time to take drastic measures in adorable hands.</p><p>*Wattpad Fic Exodus*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosaki Ichigo &amp; Daroach(Kirby), Kurosaki Ichigo &amp; Urahara Kisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cirque De Fiction 2019 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Mice and Reapers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Void, a mysterious place held between the walls of both living world, realm of Hollows, Hell and Soul Society. Not many know much about the void other than existed long before the Soul King himself. Some believed it to be where all Souls go if destroyed yet there was no evidence. Few believed it to be another world separate from their own. Most believed it was just a useless myth.</p><p>Though there were reasons why the Void remained a mystery. For what dwelled within... could shake the fabric of reality itself. And it was never found because it kept itself hidden. The Void was alive and merely chose what to influence. Yet, none have ever known that the Void, can choose a vessel. Or what kind of vessel it craved the most. Then...he was born.</p><p>The Shattered Shaft, a dangerous tool used to reawaken a Soul Reaper's power. This chasm pierced through a soul's core and proceed to rip their chain of fate ever slowly. If their power didn't awaken, then the Shaft will turn the poor soul into a Hollow, a masked beast that feeds on the souls of others without discrimination. Trapped at the bottom of this diabolical chasm was a 15 year old teenage male with spiky hair of bright orange and chocolate brown eyes.</p><p>This soul was Ichigo Kurosaki and his time is running out. He had been trapped with the shaft for over 72 hours and is near minutes from losing his Chain of Fate. '<em>Where is it? My...Zanpakuto… My time is almost up…'</em> Ichigo thought with eyes so lifeless and face pale. '<em>Is this it? Am I going to die here…? As a Hollow or by these damn chains…?' He thought as his sight was growing blurry. 'I can't...fail here… I have... to save Rukia… I refused to die here!'</em> Ichigo thought as he struggled to stand up.</p><p>'<strong>I have seen enough of this bullshit.'</strong> An unfamiliar voice spoke as Ichigo snapped his head up. He immediately found he wasn't at the bottom of the chasm anymore. No, it looked like he was in an underground thieves den from all the gold, jewels and treasure all around him. The young 6'5 teen also noticed he had no injury on him and looked completely fine. "What…? Where am I?" Ichigo asked himself with his slightly husky and rough voice riddled in confusion.</p><p>"Behind ya boy." Spoke an older male's voice. It was smooth, light and had a tone belonging to a punk. Ichigo turned around to come face to face with a peculiar sight. Standing or floating before him was a human sized mouse. It reminded him of a plush character from the toy like build such as his muzzle with an almost button like nose, big ears the same shade of gray as his body, round paws with giant yellowish claws, circular toy like feet with no legs, yellow narrowed eyes with slit pupils and a gleam of mischief, a red fancy top hat like fedora with slits for his ears, a gold bell around his neck and wore a red cloak with jagged ends almost like a phantom's cape.</p><p>The strange creature was exactly Ichigo's height that it through the teen off. "Whoa! Who the hell are you? My Zanpakuto Spirit?" Ichigo asked only for the mouse to chuckle. "I am not associated with those arrogant fools! My name is Daroach, leader of the Squeak Squad. I represent a power far greater than that of Soul Reapers, Hollows and Quincy together." Daroach spoke surprising Ichigo. "A power greater than Soul Reapers? Why did you bring me here?" Ichigo asked.</p><p>"Secrets are being kept from you boy. Secrets about your mother, secrets hidden by your father and a secret very deadly by Urahara." Daroach answered as Ichigo's eyes widened. "Secrets? What secrets?!" Ichigo questioned. He was honestly irritated for the mouse held truth in his words. "I cannot say but things like secrets especially these will lead to consequences on a grand scale of destruction and death. That is why I have been sent to you, young man." Daroach explained.</p><p>"The Realm of Spirits have been thrown into disarray. Soul Society has become corrupt for many souls suffer endlessly in what was supposed to be an afterlife without pain or are denied rights that all creatures have as equals. The balance between Soul and Hollow are being destroyed through foolish meddling! And the ruler of Quincy still seeks destruction and conquest even if costs his own people! The Void is enraged from all this injustice! Ichigo Kurosaki, the Void has chosen you to wield it's powers. It wishes for you to bring balance once more." Daroach said as Ichigo listened to the mouse's request.</p><p>"What does it want in exchange? No power like that comes without a price." Ichigo questioned the mouse causing Daroach to smirk. "The Void needs someone to host it's core. It can't do anything without one. Your soul would be linked to it but at the price of your Quincy, Soul Reaper and Hollow Powers. In exchange you can interact with the spirit world in your human world without becoming a spiritual entity yourself and the guide who assist you in whatever way it can. My fellow Guardians and I will each of vast skill set in powers and no secrets will be held from you. Honesty is our way." Daroach explained as Ichigo remained silent.</p><p>The silence was both finding out he had other powers and to understand the deal Daroach set. "I'll take the deal. So far you have been more honest with me than even my old goat of a father and Hat n' Clogs. Plus, I am going to need all the power I can get if I want to save Rukia. Though I have to tell you that I am not perfect but I'll try my best to help fix this balance." Ichigo answered as Daroach grinned.</p><p>"Wouldn't want it any other way. I want you to take my paw and chant these words. '<strong>I, Ichigo Kurosaki, hereby take up the mantle of the Void. To serve justice to those who cry for it, help those who can't defend themselves and preserve the balance of souls with all my might. May the Guardians of Heart, grant me their strength.'</strong>" Daroach instructed the boy before offering his paw.</p><p>The teen didn't hesitate to take it. "<strong>I, Ichigo Kurosaki, hereby take up the mantle of the Void."</strong> Light began to form underneath them as lines drew into the ground. <strong>"To serve justice to those who cry for it, help those who can't defend themselves and preserve the balance of souls with all my might."</strong> The light grew brighter as an array shaped like a crystal heart fully began to form. <strong>"May the Guardians of Heart, grant me their strength!"</strong> Ichigo cried out as the array had fully formed and engulfed the duo in a warm light.</p><p>Ichigo watched as three spheres from black, blue and green separated from him before merging with the array. "I am Daroach, leader of the Squeak Squad! I grant Ichigo Kurosaki, the power of the Crimson Clan of Thieves. Speak these words to unleash our might! <span class="u"><em><strong>Rob them blind, Kishimu!</strong></em></span>" Daroach declared as everything was swallowed in pure crimson light.</p><p>Standing outside of the Shattered Shaft was a pale man with short platinum hair and pink eyes that glinted with mischief. Decorated in a kimono of dark green with a green and white striped hat, wooden clogs, a cane by his side and a fan in his hand. "That's strange. Ichigo's spiritual energy suddenly vanished. It didn't warp into a Hollow's through Hollowification. It merely just disappeared." The man spoke quite intrigued by the occurrence.</p><p>He was taken off guard by an explosion of red light from the chasm as it suddenly exploded. "What in the world?! This energy isn't reiatsu but feels like something much more powerful! Is this coming from Ichigo?!" The man cried trying to shield himself from the rapid dust storm that the explosion whipped up. "<span class="u"><em><strong>Rob them blind, Kishimu!"</strong></em></span> A familiar voice cried out as something shot out from the explosion forcing the man and his employees to look up.</p><p>Floating in the air hauntingly was Ichigo Kurosaki in an outfit that none of them recognized. He wore a dark grey suit with a gold bell instead of a tie, a red phantom like cloak that edges moves on their own as if they were fire, gray fingerless gloves displaying large talons instead of fingers, a red top hat like fedora with large grayish orange mouse ears, black tuxedo shoes with a red mouse like emblem on them, a grayish orange mouse like tail and in his hand was a gold staff with a pencil squarish pyramid like top with three star indents on it.</p><p>The boy's eyes were sharp and completely yellow with slit pupils giving him the look of a predator. "My. That's a new look you got going Ichigo. Kishimu, if I am correct means Squeak Squad in Japanese." The man spoke waving his fan. "Squeak Squad? You mean his Zanpakuto Spirit is just some stupid rat?!" Spoke a little boy with red hair as Ichigo narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"At least he's not a hotheaded little brat like you Jinta. Kisuke Urahara, you have a lot of explaining to do and it's not just for throwing me in that pit Hat n' Clogs. When were you going to tell me that I had a Hollow inside me? Or better yet, when were you going to tell about that nasty little orb nestled in Rukia's soul? The Hogokyu if I am saying it right." Ichigo questioned as Urahara and his employees stood stiff with looks of complete shock.</p><p>"How did you learn that?" Urahara questioned going back to his nonchalant demeanor. "A little mouse told me. I want answers old man and you are going to give them to me." Ichigo threatened glaring at Kisuke. "You'll get your answers if you can knock my hat off my head. Considering that you just got your Zanpakuto, it is very unlikely." Urahara answered with a chuckle only to feel a missing weight on his head.</p><p>His eyes widened as he saw in the corner of the eye Ichigo flying past him with his hat in the teen's claws. '<em>So fast! I didn't even sense him stealing my hat until it was already stolen!'</em> Urahara thought only for his thoughts to be distracted by a low hissing noise. Ichigo had already finished as the man only turned his head to see a large red bomb with a cartoon of Ichigo mocking him as the lit bit of the fuse burned. 'Shit.'</p><p>There was a huge explosion as a spiralling giant pillar of fire ripped through the bomb shooting skywards so far it could be seen from miles away. Ichigo gently floated a bit above the ground spinning Urahara's hat on his index claw with an amused smile on his face. The pillar had dissipated revealing a charcoal and soot covered Urahara as his hair was frizzy and wild, eyes blown wide and his clothing was an absolute mess.</p><p>He spit out a puff of smoke and raised his hand up in a comical fashion. "Well played Ichigo… Well played…" Urahara said before falling to the ground in a cartoonish fashion. Ichigo flicked his claw sending the man's hat flipping into the air before landing on the platinum blonde's butt that hung in the air from his body's position. "Chihihihihi!" Came from Ichigo as he laughed at Urahara. May God have mercy on the poor souls who face this Crimson Thief. For those of the Void always play for mischief or keep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This an old fic I posted two years ago. Back in the time where people experimented with Ichigo by giving him Zanpakuto or powers based from characters of other fandoms. Seen him have Alucard, Vergil, Nero, Dante and Death(Darksiders) as his Zanpakuto partner or getting the powers of Spiderman or Shazam. So I added my hand with Daroach. Kirby characters may be adorable but they are capable of some serious destruction.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>